1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip which is mounted on a steering handle of, for example, a motorcycle, a four-wheeled or three-wheeled buggy car, a snow mobile, a surface motorcycle or the like or a grip which is provided as such a steering handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in attaching a plate on which, for example, letters, patterns or the like which form a trade mark, an advertisement or the like are displayed to a surface of a grip, a recessed portion for mounting the plate is formed in a surface of the grip and the plate is engaged with the recessed portion or is fixed by adhesion to the recessed portion using an adhesive agent (for example, an adhesive tape). However, a load is frequently applied to the plate in the rotating direction due to a gripping force, a throttle manipulation or the like and hence, the mounting structure cannot maintain the sufficient mounting strength over a long period.
Further, the mounting of the plate using bolts exhibits poor operability and, when a hard core exists inside, for example, when an inner piece which becomes a grip core for arranging a heater to form a heater incorporated grip (for example, by arranging a string-like heater in a winding manner) exists, the mounting of the plate using the bolts is not easy and hence, the firm fixing of the plate to a surface of the grip is difficult whereby the assurance of the strength pushes up the cost.
On the other hand, for example, a rider's hand which holds a grip (a steering handle) of a motorcycle or the like is exposed to wind and rain so that the hand is remarkably chilled during the winter season or the like and hence, a heater incorporated grip which incorporates a heater therein and heats the grip when necessary is adopted.
Such a heater incorporated grip adopts, for example, the constitution in which a heater is disposed in an inner piece (for example, the string-like heater is disposed in a winding manner) and a resin is applied to the inner piece by molding or the constitution in which a grip outer cylindrical portion is fitted on an inner piece in which a heater is disposed in the above-mentioned manner or in other technique. However, the thicker the resin layer, it is more difficult to heat the surface and the electric power consumption is increased accordingly and hence, there may be a case that the heating sufficient to warm the hand cannot be ensured.
On the other hand, although the heating may be easily ensured by making a thickness of the resin layer small, such a constitution damages the design property and the grip feeling.